DNA program
holding a piece of Zero, which contains Zero's DNA.]] A , also referred as or simply DNA, is a program that makes up the characteristics of a Reploid.Compendium of Rockman X page 103: レプリロイドの特徴を形作るプログラム。ゼロはラーニングで利用しているが、アクセルのように完全コピーできる能力は珍しい。 (Translation: "Program that forms the characteristics of a Repliroid. Zero's Learning utilizes this, but Axl's ability to completely copy is unusual.") Characteristics DNA data obtained from powerful Reploids can be analyzed and utilized by X's Variable Weapon System and Zero's Learning ability to grant them new abilities."You got the DNA data from the boss you have just defeated! From this DNA data, the special weapon has become yours! (...) Plus, if you defeat a high level boss, you may be able to create not only a weapon, but other items as well." - Alia, Mega Man X5 New Generation Reploids like Axl can copy the DNA of other Reploids and take their shape and abilities. DNA can also be used to create power-up items for Reploids. Furthermore, by utilizing DNA Programs, the revival of deceased Reploids becomes possible, but DNA resurrection is prohibited."Metal Shark Player. An ex-investigator of Recycle team. He studied recycling in order to create a new Reploid from Parts of disposed Mavericks. His most important work was to analyze and control DNA data of the Mavericks. His analysis ability was so great, that he succeeded in resurrecting dead Mavericks. Since DNA resurrection is explicitly prohibited, the law instantly dealt with him. Gate was also interested in DNA resurrection, so he encouraged him to collect the DNA data instead of stopping him. Metal Shark would have continued if Gate had stopped him." - Alia, Mega Man X6 History In Mega Man Xtreme 2, the DNA Souls of Reploids are stolen by Berkana and Gareth. In Mega Man X5, DNA programs of the eight bosses are used by X and Zero to obtain Special Weapons and techniques. If the bosses have a high level, their DNA can also be used to create Power-up Parts. In Mega Man X6 the scientist Gate found a piece of Zero in Eurasia's remains and used its DNA to created the Nightmare Virus and Hi Max. It is revealed that the Nightmare Virus can change DNA and AI programs. By changing these programs, the Nightmare causes both physical and mental changes in Reploids. In Mega Man X7, Sigma convinces Red to take Axl's copied DNA data to increase the power of the Red Alert, but by doing so Sigma also takes control over Red Alert and forces them to go after Axl, who had run away. Sigma plans to use Axl to obtain the DNA of X. Axl can copy the appearance and abilities of enemies by taking their DNA Core. In Mega Man X8 it is also implicated that the Sigma Virus changes DNA programs similar to the Nightmare; Alia explained that the Copy Chip makes New Generation Reploids resistant to viruses because it changes Reploid DNA. In Mega Man X: Command Mission, Spider/Redips is strongly implied to have utilized DNA programs to transform as a New Generation Reploid. In addition, Axl investigated the production of the copy chips in Giga City. Trivia *The Force Metal Energy from Mega Man X: Command Mission was named DNA during development.Mega Man X: Command Mission prototype at The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Technology Category:Mega Man X series